


Во втором часу у Руди

by siromanez



Series: Harry Potter: ultimate heros AU [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Past One at Rodney's - O. Henry | Во втором часу у Руни - О. Генри
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossover, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Happy Ending, Heavy Petting, Het, M/M, No Sex, Polyjuice Potion, Possibly Pre-Slash, Retelling, Some Humor, pseudo-het, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siromanez/pseuds/siromanez
Summary: Северус Снейп решил помочь рыжей незнакомке, а для Сириуса раскаяние - действие без тормозов.Полнейшее АУ в стиле О. Генри.





	

Каблук подвернулся, Сириус закусил губу и выругался. Хотелось огневиски, смыть вкус дешевой помады и Оборотного. Он поправил берет и рыжие кудряшки, вздернул подбородок — и вперед, старательно покачивая бедрами. Настоящая Фанни смотрела на мир с вызовом и мрачным удивлением.

Громила на входе даже бровью в его сторону не повел.

В полутемном зале пахло табаком, гашишем, миндалем и полынью, даже в горле запершило. Притон «У Руди» ютился на краю Лютного, здесь пили, вдыхали и курили что угодно.

В замызганном зеркале отражалась публика, готовая в любой момент изобразить схватку Монтекки и Капулетти. А еще — Питер Петтигрю, осторожный, удачливый друг, крысиный авангард мародерского войска, хранитель секрета. Потащился ночью в Лютный, вилял по закоулкам, как лиса, сбивающая гончих со следа, прошел за стойку и взял у бармена дрянь, от которой за милю несло темной магией.

Сириус чувствовал себя так, словно Сектумсемпрой в грудь получил. Ведь подозревал Ремуса! Самоуверенный идиот!

Раскаяние требовало немедленных жертв, требовало жаркого дела.

Томно улыбаясь, он двинулся к Питеру как Хогвартс-экспресс под горку. Петтигрю занервничал и потянулся за палочкой. Сириус притормозил, копируя Фанни, коснулся пальцем губ, провел по шее, приласкал ямку между ключиц.

Клюет!

Внезапно придурок, закутавшийся в плащ с капюшоном, будто мумия, схватил Сириуса за руку и притянул к себе. Зельем красоты несло, как от столетней безумной карги. Чужие пальцы коснулись шеи, волос… Сириус пригляделся и вздрогнул: зелье скрыло пятна на коже и поврежденные ногти, но пальцы Сопливуса он еще не забыл.

— Не ходи к нему, не глупи, он опасен, — горячо зашептал Снейп. — Я должен все исправить… Одна девушка уже страшно ошиблась, доверив ему жизнь.

У него были неестественно огромные зрачки. Пьян или одурел от зелий?

— А тебе не дала, да? — мурлыкнул Сириус и развернулся, как в танце, освобождаясь. — Отойди, урод!

Снейп дернулся, капюшон слетел, открыв почти неузнаваемое после зелья лицо. Петтигрю, почуяв неладное, стремглав кинулся в угол, за портьеры.

— Круцио! — заорал Снейп.

Мимо.

Сириус перемахнул через стойку, рванул за Питером — носом в кирпичную стену. Через секунду, хрипло дыша, к стене привалился Снейп.

— Ты из этих… птенцов… — прошептал то ли с издевкой, то ли рыдая. — Два флакона Феликс Фелицис, умострильное зелье, голову под Аваду, выследил продажную тварь! И что? Погорел из-за рыжей девицы. Чума на оба ваши дома!

— Аврорат! Ни с места! — неслось из-за портьеры. — Не будет вам аппарации!

Неотвратимо приближались чужие шаги и голос аврора Праудфута.

Сириус размышлял о раскаянии, мести и волшебном везении, о последних неделях, проведенных в собачьей шкуре возле заведения мадам Магуайр.

— Замри, нужна достоверность, — скомандовал он. Положил руку на затылок Снейпа, скользнул ближе, повис на шее, прижался губами к горячей щеке. Снейпа лихорадило. Сириус заерзал, ухватился за штанину, сильно дернул вниз, что-то отлетело и покатилось по полу. Снейп всхлипнул. Сириус перехватил его правое запястье, сжал, как в тисках, нащупав палочку в рукаве.

— Кто здесь? — рявкнули над ухом.

— Привет, — протянул елейным голоском Сириус, оборачиваясь. Берет свалился, рыжие кудри рассыпались по плечам. — Мы не виделись целых два дня, аврор.

Праудфут обшарил их глазами, как облапал. Его напарник и бармен держались позади.

— Фанни, проваливай. А ты — задержан для проверки!

Сириус завизжал, уперев руку в бок:

— Легче на поворотах! Позавчера получил свое, а от мадам звонкой монетой взял, и теперь уводишь клиента? Это мой постоянный, два года с ним путаюсь! Мне аврорату за каждого отстегивать, как сутене…

Он задрал юбку до резинки на чулке, там Фанни прятала заначку. Лица бармена и второго аврора вытянулись от изумления.

— Выметайтесь оба! — взревел Праудфут. — Вон! Пока на дисциплинарное слушание не потащил!

— Да хоть к Дамблдору! — сварливо заявил Сириус, не выпуская руки Снейпа.

— Нет! — выдохнул Снейп куда-то в рыжие кудри. — Не смей!

Часы пробили два ночи.

Праудфут уходил, за ним ковыляла судьба.

Совсем другой дорогой.


End file.
